The Pack Story
by brownpopandpotatoes
Summary: This story narrates the adventures of two friends whos destiny change when both are changed into something else... discover what happens and whata re they going to do!
1. Chapter 1

**Alec**

I woke up feeling really excited I knew today I was going to be part of the pack. Yeah the pack… Isn't it cool? It's definitely cool. All the girls are going to be crazy for me; it isn't that all the girls were already crazy for me because they were... Ha-ha. I couldn't wait anymore and I knew it was today that I was gonna be the brand new member of the pack cause Levi and me have been waiting for a long time and..

"Alec? "My mom said interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah mom I'm here what do you want?

"I want you to take a shower and get dressed "she shouted while she walked as a psycho from the kitchen to her room, from her room to well I don't know where.

"Ok mama, I will" I said annoyed, I hated my mother telling everyone specially me what to and what not to do.

"Ok honey, so when you get all presentable and clean could you please do the cleaning?

"The cleaning? " I said" oh she can't be talking serious! I hand happy day of my entire life, and my mother wanted to ruin it, telling me to do the cleaning? She was crazy!

"Yes! Do you have any problem with helping your mother doing the house cleaning? - She said angrily

"No mama I got no problem It's just that I have to go to see Levi and...

"Levi? What for? Alec you promised to do the cleaning and you know I got no time to do it so could you just do it? I have no time to listen to your problems and you know it, I have to go to work- She said walking to the front door

"Why are you interested in knowing what I have to do with Levi? You have never felt interested in me… why is it that you are "oh so interested" in this? And yes mama I know you have no time to listen to my problems. Oh and no I didn't promise anything to anyone and that mama includes you! "I yelled at her

"Do not speak to me in that tone! " She shouted

"So in which one do you want me to speak ma'am?

"You're a really ungrateful son! I gave up many things for you. Think about it okay? "She said and shut the door.

"If you feel so bad for having a son like me why didn't you leave me? " I said but she had already left home.

Damn! "I thought" She always did the same thing. And I was tired of her and of her bossy style. "I am definitely not doing the cleaning. And definitely not taking a shower" I said to myself

I got up from bed really mad "she had really ruined my morning" I thought" I walked to my closet and took my favorite shorts and my black t-shirt- Yeah I know I must take a bath but I don't want to obey her rules" I thought while I got dressed. I saw my image in the mirror and arranged my curly hair. Wow! I was really a hot guy, tanned skin, blue eyes, curly black hair, big muscles, what else would a man ask? Ha -ha "Yeah that made me happy and made me forgot about the bitch I had for mother".

I went into the kitchen and took my favorite brown soda and a big bag of Ruffles took a set and raised the phone to call Levi.

"Hey Levi? " I said with my mouth full of Ruffles, when someone answered.

"Hey Alec - he said really slow and soft.

"Are you ok? Bro, you sound like if you had just return from war or something" He really sounded wrong, like when you have an infection and you can't breathe.

"Not really Alec, I think I'm sick or something I feel pretty bad.

"Oh boy that's a real shit. What are we gonna do about the pack thing now? "I said sounding frustrated and annoyed. I know Levi was my best friend but I have been dreaming of this day for a long time, and his sickness was a really huge problem.

"Sorry man, I just can't go with you I am really sick you know? " He said making me fell like an asshole" Maybe we should just forget about the pack thing and...

"What? " I said angrily "You didn't just saying we should forget about the pack thing did you? "Oh come on Levi don't be a SOB Kay?

"Alec is you blind deaf and stupid? Can't you see it, they don't want us, they just keep saying... "We'll see" for more than two months they've said that. I don't know WHAT THE FUCK! They want from us but whatever it is is never going to happen... Get it for once! Alec I have no more time for this ok? Just forget about the pack thing. "Click-

-Levi... "I said but he had already shut his phone.

-Fuck you Levi "I thought eating my Ruffles- Yes I know we had been begging to become part of the pack for a long, long time. But because of that reason we should continue begging, I mean we are the only two American guys in the whole world that knew about the existence of werewolves and of the existence of the pack of werewolves of our reservation. No other human knew about it and that was a great reason for why we should be a part of it. And I was definitely not blind, deaf, and stupid! I was just saying we should still ask the Alpha to accept us…- Stop!- I thought- I can still go and meet the Alpha where we agreed last week, Levi's sick thought I'm not sick.. So what's the problem? Nothing there's no single problem- I told myself. And with this thought on my mind, I took my apartment keys opened the door and went to meet the Alpha.

**Flashback**

Levi thought it was too late to be outside home, I "contrary on what he said" knew something important was about to occur… how did I knew it? Doesn't matter; let's say I just felt it.

"Hey Alec, Can we go now? It's about 3:50 am and we have been here for more than a long time. You know?

"Shut up Levi, we just can't go. Don't you see that something strange or important is going to happen? Isn't it obvious to you?

"What's obvious for me is that there's nothing in this damned forest but creepy trees and strange shades" Levi said really pissed

"Shut up! See there is Domonic and Mauro, something is gonna happen so shut up your fucking mouth Levi. And let me listen" I said trying to get Levi to understand what I was saying.

"Alec, bro? Maybe you'd been smoking too much and of the bad stuff. Come on it's just Domonic and Mauro in the same forest we are... Okay, that's strange what are they doing in this fucking place? I know what you and I are doing but what are they doing?

"See I told you… I knew these guys had something strange in their hands. Why in the hell someone with half a brain would come into the woods at 3:50 am?

"…. "Levi was watching me with a strange look, like saying are you nuts?

" Okay Levi that doesn't includes us we came here to watch them and please stop looking me that way… and shut -up.

"Okay Bro don't get that tense.

While we were discussing it. Domonic and Mauro had moved like 6 feet from their original position and were fighting.

"Stop it Domonic this is stupid" Mauro said

"No Mauro this is not stupid, how are you, forbidding me to see Kendra? "Domonic said punching Mauro's left arm

"I know you're mad Domonic but that's not my fault. Rules are Rules and I can't make a thing to change the rules okay? You can't see Kendra anymore not until she becomes one of us. ""One of us? Huh? What were they talking about?

"And if that never happens? Have you thought of that possibility? I can't say no to Kendra she's my entire life. I didn't choose this! This is just not fair! "He said and howled... Hey stop! He howled?

"Did he just howl Alec? " Levi said frightened

"Yeah he did" I said

"Trust me Domonic a few more weeks and you'll be proud of being what you are. And Kendra will accept that you're…

"A monster! " Domonic cried

"No Kendra would accept you're different. Domonic this is not the end of the world.

"For me it seems so. " Domonic said sadly

Mauro put an arm on Domonic's shoulder and said:

"Don't worry brother; all these problems will get to their solutions. Trust me ok?

In that moment someone I didn't knew arrived and with a moronic smile said

"How sweet! Oh I want a picture of this… I'll call it… Gay land hahaha, like it?

"What are you doing here Helena?

"Why the hostility little boy" she said touching Mauro's lips" I was just wondering what is my favorite wolfie was doin'.

"Oh shut up Helena! I got no time for your sick mind.

"Well Mauro I'll pardon you, you going to introduce me your new boy friend haha I'm kidding… who's de muscle guy? Huh? "Helena said looking at Domonic

"I'm Domonic lady" he said sadly

"Well Domonic let me tell you something… You will not be able to return with Kendra cause she's a stupid human and humans are not worthy, and cause she's a bitch.

"Helena stop it! Domonic doesn't need your help.

"I was just saying that Kendra's a bitch that's not a huge problem… That's life.

"Kendra's not a bitch! "Domonic shouted

"Yeah I know" Helena said "She's a whore!

"Enough! " Domonic yelled and in an instant he disappeared and a huge wolf was instead of him ended in front howling at Helena.

**Alec (Now)**

"I was almost to the meeting spot that we said we were going to meet before I really considered that , even though Levi was sick and I wasn't, I shouldn't be going to meet the Alpha . We always said that if it was even a 'thing' and we found out about it, we would go together. And if the other one was sick or couldn't make it the other one wouldn't go. So what the hell was I doing? Well second thought I was pissed at Levi for being sick. So I should just go on ahead and go. Who knows maybe they just wanted me in the pack and not him. Or maybe not let us well…..me in. I thought as I headed on ahead to meet the Alpha.

**Levi**

As I got back into bad I got a glimpse of myself. My blond hair was all over the place, and even if I wasn't felling like crap .And not feeling like someone had dumped an oven over my head. (With the flames on.) Then dumping a huge thing of ice over my head I might have cared.

**Alec **

-so where's Levi? I thought you two were coming at the same time, so I don't have to go over this twice. Said Daniel.

-he was but he got sick. So it's just me. Sorry, that you have to go over this twice. "

I said dripping in sarcasm cause I really wasn't in any way sorry.

Okay scents he's sick and I doubt you're going to trine around and walk away I might as well tell you about this whole thing. He said like he really didn't want to say it, let alone tell me a thing that had to do with the pack.

The only thing I could think to say was 'fine go ahead and tell me so I can pass the word on to Levi.' Which wasn't the smartest thing I ever did cause as soon as I did, he basically started yelling in my face about nothing. That had nothing to do with me at all. Jeesh, he must be having a bad day but ten times worse than me for him to just start yelling like he's doing. All I could think to do was just stand there, although what I really wanted to do is punch his lousy face. But I knew if I did that now, I would never make it into the pack and probably Levi either, so I didn't. It must have been 10:00am before he finally stopped yelling at me. For something that I didn't even do.

Pulse by now the pack had gotten there and wanted to pound my face into the ground for something I didn't even do! And it share as hell did not help that they had no idea on what I did or didn't do. All they wanted was to bust my face up. That's it! I was just about to say: okay….. Well I guess I'll talk to you later: when he just stopped yelling at me.

But they still wanted to bust my face in. When Daniel told them that I didn't do anything wrong. Rather or not they believed him was another thing interlay cause some of ….well all of them were still looking at me like I did something wrong or insulted there Alpha.

"Okay guys you can leave" Daniel said as he turned to face me" So Alec you want to be a part of the pack, don't you? "He said looking way better than before.

"You know that Daniel" I said

"Yeah I know it.

"Sooooo? " I said impatient, Daniel was freaking me out!

"Okay boy. We're about to make an exception for you… okay, I though, that definitely means no Levi included …Cause we've found out something and we need new people joining us. But remember we didn't choose you, you chose us that means you'd be tested on a variety of things to see if you can accept the change. Right? ""Daniel looked really stressed and completely changed, he had always been so serious and mature and… Oh holy shit! What was it that had Daniel so tense?

"Are you ok Alec? " He said returning me to real life

"I guess so… Hey Daniel can I ask something?

"Go ahead" He said

"Okay…"I said choosing the best words to speak with him" When you said "we're about to make an exception for you" you referred just to me, didn't you?

"Yes. "He said absently

"Kay… and bout the "something" you found out… What is it exactly?

"Vampires" He said filled with hate and anger" I thought they were already dead. I just can't understand why he's alive? Maybe we didn't do well on our job. Maybe we did a wrong search and maybe…" He looked at me and stopped his babbling" Maybe I should have not spoken of this with you. But you needed to know that vampires do exist and that we are required to make them disappear.

"Its okay" I said looking really brilliant! Damn! I hate it when I can say nothing intelligent. "I guess that if werewolves exist then there be existents vampires... And don't worry about me I don't know but I shouldn't be this surprised. "I said

"Well boy if everything's all right then come and visit me tomorrow. And remember don't tell this to Levi I know you're friends but you shouldn't tell him. "He said walking away.

"I won't" I said but he had already left.

Well I'm in… amusingly I'm in! "I thought walking to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Levi**

"Bastard! " I shouted and coughed like a heavy smoker. Darn Alec! I told him I was really sick doesn't he get the clue…. I am really sick! "I thought and felt sick as death. I couldn't understand why Alec couldn't understand that the Alpha didn't want us in the pack. Because every time we asked anyone from the pack they just shut us out or just said 'we'll see', so why couldn't he get that? … I mean come on! It's pretty obvious I thought as I lied back down in bed. Soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

***  
I was standing in the middle of the forest, were we said we were going to meet the Alpha. When I saw Alec talking to Daniel. About joining the pack…I think. Just to make sure I walked closer to make sure. Yeap! It was definitely about the pack. "Alec, he's NOT going to let you in. So why don't we just go?" I said when I figured out that he couldn't hear me.

Crap! Daniel was saying: "you know we're going to put you though some tests to make share you can make the change. Okay?"

"Yeah… I kinda thought you might. Don't worry." Alec said.

I woke up right when Daniel went to say something else that I didn't get to hear. What the hell! Did he go and get into the pack? I had to call him and find out! I thought as I went and got the phone and some cold pizza, mom ordered last-night. And which we only had three pieces each. So we had a lot left.

**Alec**

when the bus finally got here it was raining. Like crazy! Which had me soaked. I don't know but I guess the bus driver must of felt sorry for me scents I was dripping wet, scents she only made me pay a dollar an it's a dollar twenty five. Oh well. At the next bus stop this old lady got off a two other guys. And some girl hoped on. Who was really hot! With red-ish brown-ish hair, and gold hi and low lights. With gray eyes …..

Well, more green gray than just plan gray. Come on! Who has gray eyes? Anyway; and why is it that she looked like someone I knew or know? You know those people that you see walking down the hallway. As you can swear you know, but really you don't? Well that's what this check was. As I walked over to…well mostly stumbled over to the girl that just got on. (I say stumbled because the bus was still going and it made it hard to walk.) I realized it was the girl from school. The one I could never remember her name. But I saw her every day in the hall. And swear I knew her name. Lily? Kate? I don't know. Yet Levi always saw her and we both liked her. So why in god's name why couldn't I remember hers? Oh well. I thought as I sat down next to her.

"Hi how are you? " I asked felling dumb for not saying it sooner.

"Okay…Alec right? "She said. How could she remember my name and I couldn't remember hers? I don't know. So I decided I would take a risk an try an come up with hers. Scents she came up with mine.

"Ummm Lily right? " I said still not share if I was right.

"Almost but no….. It's Luna. "She said laughing softly.

"Oh! Well hi Luna. Were you going?

"Store. You? "She asked looking at me like I had something wrong with me, or like she knew what I did this morning.

"Back to my apartment. I just came from there. "What the hell was wrong with me? I just told the girl that I like a lie! And plus Levi would never believe this. Maybe it's just one of those things you do when you're becoming or just being tested to become what I'm testing for. I don't know.

Jeesh! Why am I saying I don't know? I've been saying that a lot lately.  
"Really you, just came from the store? Then where are your bags? "She said which pulled me back to reality. For the second time today.  
"Oh well they didn't have what I needed.  
"Well that's too bad. What were you looking for?  
"I was looking for a part for my mom's car. Or something like that.  
"Really? What were you exactly looking for I'm really keen on mechanics maybe I could help you" She said looking at me as if she knew that I was lying.  
"Deffo! I was looking for a… umm… I was looking an engine "I said looking through the window ignoring the I-don't-believe-you look, which Luna was giving me. Just then I realized that the bus had reached my stop. Thanks God I thought, I can't stand more of her stares. And I can't keep lying her "…So Luna… umm… I must leave… this is umm you know… my stop… And I have to go home… So bye, I think. "Darn I don't know why this girl made me feel so out of place.  
"Kay bye Alec, _I'll see _ya soon you'll see. "She said smiling. And in that instant I knew I was really gonna see her soon. And that made me shiver.

I got off the bus and walked into my apartment. I couldn't stop thinking about Luna and her promise of seeing us soon... But maybe it wasn't really a promise; maybe Luna was just saying we'd see again someday. It was really probable since we are in the same school and we live in the same city. Or perhaps Luna was really promising that we would see us again, like if she was 150% sure about it. I don't know why I am thinking about it but I just can't forget her words: "I'll_ see ya soon you'll see." _Ugh! What does that means! "In that moment my mobile phone started ringing.

"Damn! Can't I have a peace second? "I yelled and responded really annoyed "Yes?  
"Hey Alec, it's me "Levi said  
"What do you want Levi? "I said irritated  
"Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell is happening with you? "He said and I was about to tell him to shut up but he interrupted me" Okay bro I know you're mad cause I couldn't go with you but I'm sorry okay I was really sick this morning.  
"NM Levi, never mind okay I'm just a bit worried because I went to the store and I couldn't find the engine my mother asked me to look for. "I was doing it again… why was I telling this lie again? Why to Levi? I couldn't understand it. But I felt I was doing right so I didn't belie myself.  
"Kay. So didn't you go to meet the alpha today? "He said. And I shivered.  
"No dude. Why? "I told him running.  
"Is just that I had a dream about you being with the Alpha and talking with him to get admitted I think I heard something about being tested or…  
"Well that was just a dream" Levi I said nervously interrupting him. "It has nothing to do with reality. You know? I saw once on _discovery channel_ that dreams originate by our wishes or thoughts so I don't think that your dream is really accurate or really has to do with me maybe you are really wishing to be a werewolf. "I babbled.  
"Hahaha do you watch Discovery! I thought you didn't isn't that too nerd for you? "He said laughing. And I felt like save then. 'Cause now that Levi had believed the stupid lie I told him, he wouldn't ask me again about what I had being doing today.  
"Yeah! Haha you never get to know ppls likes…" I said feeling free and for once in all this stupid day feeling me.

**Levi**

After talking with Alec, I shut the phone and grab my ate my piece of pizza thinking _Alec lied me_ It had been so obvious for me, he was too nervous that he couldn't even notice that I knew he was lying. But why was he lying to me? I mean he told me he was going to meet the Alpha with or without me so what was the mystery? What was he hiding? My home-phone started ringing but I didn't want to answer. Instead I let the recorder answer for me and it began... "_Hello, you have communicated with Zion family, please leave your message after the tone…. Biiiiiip"._

-Hello Levi? You there? I'm Luna, I just… Ummm wanted to talk you 'bout something… Ummm you there? "She said and I went running to grab the phone.  
"Hey Luna! "I said really fast.  
"Hi! "She exclaimed happily and continued "I saw Alec today and he was completely strange. "She said knocking me down  
"what do you mean strange?" I ask thinking I might know what she was really saying. "I mean he was trying really hard to hind something but he did a horrible job of trying to. Cause even though I don't know him as well as you do I knew he was lying about something." She said, and then I knew I wasn't just imagining it. So the question is why would Alec lie to both of us? Let alone Luna since he liked her.

"Levi-huh? You still there?" Luna asked as I realized I hadn't said anything. "Oh sorry I wasn't felling that good this morning; guess I'm still not that great."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." She said in that little voice she only used when she was really worried about something. "Hey don't be so worried about it ok? I'll be fine in a few days you'll see!" I said to calm her down. "Okay ill try not to worry so much...but I just can't shake the felling that's something is going to happen. -to something or someone. " she said absently not really paying addition to what she was saying but I did. "What do you mean? By the 'someone or something'?" I asked starting to feel worse than I had all day. "That's just it Levi I don't know!" She said sounding really scared. But I didn't have time to answer all I had time for was to tell her not to worry. Caz in that vary sec. that I got the word"worry" out of my mouth,

I knew I had made a big mistake! On saying that. And I also knew that no matter what I could, I could never fix it. Caz someone had grabbed my arm and had their mouth on my thought which was biting me. I only heard Luna say,"Levi, Levi? You still there? Levi say something! Leviiiiiii! Before I went limp in the person's arms and died.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alec**

After talking to Levi I walked to my bedroom smiling to the fact that _I was the greatest liar in the world,_ which I knew I was. I jumped over my bed and opened my laptop, here we go. I almost sang as I logged in my facebook account. I had a message. This might be Luna's I thought; I had that girl crazy she knew I was the best she could had. Haha I smiled. I opened the message. Darn! It wasn't Luna's message telling me she was in love with me; it was Daniel telling me I had to meet him at 8:00pm near the public school yard. Oh boy! I thought. I just came from there! What the heck does Daniel wants? I looked at the clock 7:30pm. Shit! I closed angrily my lap and walked out of the room I grabbed my keys and started running toward the bus stop. Suddenly my phone started ringing.

I opened the cell phone and heard:

"Oh my gosh! Alec? Alec are you there?" – Luna! Hahaha, I thought

"Yeah what's wrong baby?" – I answered noticing the bus had arrived. I climbed the first step of the bus.

"I don't know, something's wrong with le…."

"Dammit!" I said since my phone fell, okay I thought I just have to pick it up, but the bus started moving and my phone fell to the street… crack!... "Moron!" I yelled at the _fat Joe_ driver, looking at the scrap that was left of my phone "You broke my cell phone!"

"Don't bother damned boy, go sit or get off the bus!" He said with an authoritarian voice.

"You know what?" I said pointing at his face "Go to hell! I'm not staying in this bus" I said and jumped off the bus. Shit! How am I supposed to arrive on time if I have to wait to other bus? This isn't my day! I thought and grabbed my scrapped phone. "Oh god! How could he?"

I started walking to the meeting spot, when someone touched my shoulder.

"Hey men!" he happily said "Where u goin'?"

"Dean-bro… School yard" I said walking and then realized I wasn't supposed to say that. Damn!

"Same, welcome!" He said smiling

"Huh?" I asked not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah I know about the wolf thing." He laughed "Don't look at me like that, hahahaha, aren't you the _new member_?" He said drawing quotes with his fingers.

"I am" I said kinda shocked. Dean was a werewolf? WTF this couldn't be possible Dean was too short to be a werewolf he was like 5.51 feet tall, deffo not enough to be a werewolf.

"Yeah whatever" he said and then started running. He looked back at me and instantly said "Believe it or not I am part of the pack. And If I were you I'd try arriving on time in my first meeting." Then he run faster and I started following him.

Jesh! This was an exhausting work, I thought. We have been running for more than twenty minutes.

"Dean, Can you slightly reduce the speed?" I asked frustrated "I can't even breathe!"

"Get used to it!" He yelled back at me "You'll have to do this every single day of your life! Hahaha"

"Then go to hell!" I yelled "I'm not running anymore" I said and stopped.

"Good!" he said

"What the heck do you mean by saying _good_?" I asked breathing hardly.

"We arrived!" He smiled at me, and I finally saw that we were in the public school entrance. "Let's go newbie" He said "Everyone here wants to know who the guy that _discovered our secret _hahaha is"

I rolled my eyes and followed my neighbor—Dean—and finally saw a group of guys sitting on the ground, and Daniel standing in front of them.

".!" Daniel said not even looking at us.

"Sorry Daniel, I tried bringing _the new_ earlier, but he's really slow." Dean said and took sit near one of the pack members.

"I didn't ask for any explanation Dean. Okay Alec you are here. Let's test you" He said and laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Umm, what do you want me to do?" I said feeling much more confident than ever.

**Daniel**

I knew that Alec had wanted to join the pack for almost a year now. I also knew that he had on something that could get him to change like the rest of us, well that is besides Jayden. So I knew what the test was going to be. Although I kinda hated to put him through all that pain and everything else that went along with it, I knew I had to.

"Ok, Alec here's what you have to do..." I said heading in the opposite direction they were standing. And looked over my shoulder and saw that everyone was following, besides Dean and Alec. This was still a little way back. Then I heard Jayden say

"You're going to give him the same test you gave me, aren't you?" in a little voice so the rest couldn't hear.

"Yes I am, unless you can come up with something better." I said

"No, although I don't know if he can handle it." Jayden said

I looked at him. "Well you did. So i thank he can to..." I said and stopped because we had reach the school building "Come on you two! We don't have all night!" I yelled at Levi and Dean and they started running.

Once they had reached us I began climbing to the top of the building with everyone close to me. I moved faster to reach the top of the building and when I finally did, I heard Alec saying something that sounded like if he wanted to know what I was going to do.

It took only 3 min for everyone to get on top. Alec was one of the last ones that got up there but the fact of him just getting up here was a shock! It was completely awesome and he did it in only 3 minutes.  
Once they were all up, I let them sit down, but still some of them refused to sit and continued to stand, which was good. After a few Alec said:

"Daniel what are we doing up here?"

"Alec what we're doing up here is your test..." I looked at him and when he just stared at me I continued "We're doing your test, it might be a little… umm painful but it won't be too bad" I waited a second and then added "Well at least, I hope it won't" I said waiting for some kind of response from him.

**Alec**

I didn't know what to say. Was Daniel a kamikaze? Did he want me to jump off the top? And expected me to survive after falling to the ground from a 5 floors building! If that was the test, I was just going to pack it up and quit right now… and simply not do it!

"What? You want me to jump off the top of the school?" I asked hugely freaked out. Daniel just looked at me and no one else.

"Alec I know it sounds insane and like suicide to you, but..." he paused, and then continued. "Seeing as you already passed one of the three tests, you should be able to live through this." He said.

Once he was done with the explanation, I asked "what do you mean I already passed one?" I did not even know I had already been tested.

"Well, you lied to Levi and Luna didn't you?' he asked then with a great smile waiting for my answer.

"Well yeah, but I only did that so they wouldn't…" My brain started working and immediately I said-more saying than asking- "that was one of the tests?"

He just nodded his head and then said "Yes. And I have to say I was just a bit surprised about it. I don't know anyone but I have heard some people that don't even pass that and then jump off and end up dead. Or they just back out of it."

I'd noticed no one, not even one, had said anything since we had got up here. Then angrily I said "Ok, I'll do it, I'll jump off this school, but I don't get a shit how this jumping thing is going to help me becoming a wolf."

I started running the other way so I could get enough momentum so that I could kick off and land on my feet. But just then Daniel touched my shoulder and said:

"You know, it helps because you're going to be jumping a lot and if you let you instincts take over while you're still in the air you'll have a better chance of living." He said and then let go my shoulder letting me jump off the fifth floor. As I fell from the heights I took Daniel's advice and let my instincts take over, but although I kinda knew this was going to kill me.

**Luna**

I was freaking out! "How could two of my friends die in one day? No, Alec wasn't dead he couldn't be. Levi was dead though! I knew he was! Deep down in me I knew Levi was gone, and not just for a weekend or a month he was gone forever... and now, somehow I felt that Alec was gone too… not in the same way Levi was, but I was losing him. I clasped on the floor crying, not because I loved of any of them, not because I liked them, not because of any of the obvious reasons… but simply because I couldn't handle both of them dying on the same day. It couldn't have happened!" -I thought and then promised myself I'd soon find out the terrible truth about both of the boys.

I tried getting up of the floor, but my head weighted too much… I had a terrible head ache since I had been crying for more than half an hour. Again I tried going up, but decided first to sit down and then stand up.

"Gosh… I need to know If Levi is truly death.. I know I feel he's death and gone but still I need to know what happened with him". I mentally said. I knew where Levi lived, he was almost my neighbor. "Maybe I should get in his house and look for him" I thought and quickly as that thought came in I got up and went out looking for Levis' house.

I was running like crazy looking to side to side searching for his home… I looked at my house and tried counting five houses but when I reached number three I felt down. A tear felt of my eyes, I was exhausted and even though I was doing my best effort I couldn't find Levi's house. It was stupid since Levi lived five houses from mine. I closed my eyes and then opened then hugely trying to clear my sight, but I was really disoriented and all I could see was houses and trees spinning around. I think it was because of the crying and the mixture of thoughts I had in my head.

I sited in the grass of number three house and breathe, slowly breathe closing my eyes. I did this breathing exercise like a hundred of times and then slowly opened my eyes feeling a little well, not better but at least feeling more conscious of the place where I was. I realized I was in house number three but of the wrong direction. I was house 3, left side; but Levi's house was house 5, right side.

I slowly stood up and then finally headed to house 5, right side.


End file.
